Episode 8658 (10th June 2015)
Plot Liz is annoyed that Tracy hasn't come to collect Amy as arranged and takes her temper out on her. Sean lets slip to Tracy that Tony sent Liz flowers, putting her back up. Andy wonders if it would help if he visited Michael in hospital but Gail tells him he hates him even more than he hates her. Kylie and Gemma arrive back on the street. Gemma pushes Kylie to go to No.8 but she can't face doing so. Kevin brings Jack home from Pam Hobsworth's. Sophie is pleased that Ben Heath's foster mother is bringing him to Maddie's funeral. Julie tells Mary that she’s expecting Dev to propose as he’s invited her out for a meal tonight. Tracy reveals to Liz how Tony paid two thugs to put the frighteners on her. Mary’s aghast when Dev admits he’s not planning marriage, but instead intends to confess that he met someone else in India. Kylie summons up her courage and knocks at No.8, just as David is speaking to missing persons at the police. Kylie explains how her addiction landed her in the gutter, spending some time in London, but she’s totally clean now. David is furious though and she has to beg for five minutes with the children. Zeedan encourages Leanne to take up an invitation from Gloria Price to visit France with Simon. Liz meets Erica for lunch at the Bistro and is flattered by the attentions of two brewery employees, Dan Jones and Paddy Vincent. Kylie has an emotional reunion with the children but she's dumbfounded when Callum arrives to collect Max, shocked that he has access. Nick’s jealous as Erica flirts with Paddy, while Liz and Dan get on well. David tells Kylie that, partially thanks to her, he lost the custody hearing. Simon is pleased to hear about France. Nick is rude to Paddy and Dan when they complain about the food. Seeing an opportunity, Jenny offers to look after Jack on the day of the funeral. Liz brings Dan back to the Rovers, much to Sean's amusement. Mary also brings Dev there, insisting he's honest with a waiting Julie but he chickens out. Kylie resolves to team up with David and fight Callum. Cast Regular cast *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Paddy Vincent - James Duke Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *During this episode, Kevin Webster states "must be hard burying one of your kids", apparently forgetting the existence of his son Jake who died on 5th June 2000. This omission of such a major event from Kevin's history drew criticism from some viewers and press, with producer Stuart Blackburn later going online and apologising for the mistake. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A nervous Kylie turns up on David's doorstep begging for forgiveness; and Tracy tries to break Liz's spirit by revealing more of Tony's secrets, but Liz reacts by flirting with two brewery workers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,320,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes